


Night of shattered stars

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Major spoiler, Petition to let them be happy 2K17, ending spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: After epilogue, Shuuichi and Harumaki thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue spoiler.  
> Shuutan->Harumaki POV  
> My first fanfic! kyaaa

I rename the stars one by one. Rantarou Amami. Kaede Akamatsu. Ryouma Hoshi. Kirumi Toujou. Angie Yonaga. Tenko Chabashira. Korekiyo Shinguuji. Miu Iruma. Gonta Gokuhara. Kokichi Ouma. Kaito Momota. Tsumugi Shirogane. Kiibo. 

The star’s sheer glimmer reminds me of memory, friendship, trust, dream, nostalgia, grief, and past. Before I can re-remember you guys again the sun rises, almost too much casually, and the new day begins. The new day without you guys begin. 

I don’t want to wake up from dream. I want to die. I want to stay with you guys in past. But we have to head toward future-so in the end the gap between us becomes more distant. Just like how those stars are far, far away.

We’re okay. Even if we’re good as dead, we’ll work on stopping other possible deaths. Everyone will end Dangan Ronpa. The act of acquiring pleasure by murder, like Dangan Ronpa, cannot be justified under any kinds of conditions. I’’ll never allow anyone’s life to become the entertainment! 

In the end, impossible deeds become possible if you don’t give up. This despair-induced killing game will end someday. Until then we’ll keep fighting, won’t forget you guys, will keep living…so would you please wait for us till we meet again? 

***  
You were smiling till very end. What made you so happy that you died with smile? Going to space before death?…or being able to save me? ……Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you choose punishment? Why did you save me? Why? Just why? 

Is that milky way the tear I shed that night? Or the tear you are shedding right now? If you embroider our memories on black cloth with silver string you might get that. Did that wine-colored iris, never to be opened ever again, became a pair of magenta star that gazes over me, I wonder… 

Whenever I see star-shattered night sky the memories with you won’t disappear. I can only remember happy memories and drown in nostalgia of despair. I hate you for leaving me behind. I hate you for leaving a unreturnable journey with my heart, given to someone else for the first time. I hate you for being the first person to love me. I was glad to love someone for the first time… 

For once, please call me Harumaki one more time. Please hug me one more time. Please comfort me when I cry one more time. Please let me protect you one more time. Please let me love someone one more time…… 

No. I’m not going to cry anymore. You didn't die to see me despair. I’ll follow the path you led me to. 

Thank you, Kaito. And…I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> KAEDE WHY  
> KAITO WHY  
> KIIBO WHY  
> THEY DO DESERVE BETTER THEN THIS
> 
> BTW, I uploaded this when I had to prepare powerpoint lol  
> Don't try this at school, IB sucks and rocks at the same time


End file.
